A voltage level shifter may be implemented to level shift data from a local voltage swing to an output voltage swing defined by an output voltage, where the voltage swings are defined by corresponding voltage rails.
A toggle frequency of a voltage level shifter may be a function of a bias voltage applied to the voltage level shifter.
A voltage level shifter may include a stacked-transistor voltage divider to generate an optimum bias voltage from one of the voltage rails. A stacked-transistor voltage divider may, however, leak substantial power when the voltage level shifter is idle (i.e., unchanging input data).
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.